Travesura Realizada
by Lupus Est
Summary: Una tarde que Sirius comparte con Remus, en Grimmauld Place. Conversaciones bajo el cobijo de una manta en los brazos del otro.


**No soy JK, nada me pertenece, solo la convicción de que Sirius y Remus merecían más tiempo.  
**

**Lean, comenten. Espero lo disfruten.  
**

* * *

**Travesura Realizada**

En Grimmauld Place reinaba una calma que sólo era interrumpida por el tictac de los relojes y el fuego de la chimenea. En el sótano, un hipogrifo mordisqueaba un hueso distraídamente, ajeno al hombre que se recargaba en el marco de la puerta.

Finalmente, el hombre suspiró y decidió alejarse.

-Adiós, Buckbeak… si necesitas algo, estaré en mi habitación.

Con una mueca le dio la espalda y comenzó a subir las escaleras. No recordaba cuándo había empezado a hablar con la criatura. En cierta forma, aliviaba el tedio de días como aquellos, en los que todos los miembros de la Orden abandonaban la casa por tiempo indefinido. Sin nada que hacer y harto de escuchar a su elfo doméstico vagando por la casa, había tomado la costumbre de pasar horas observando al hipogrifo, platicando y riendo consigo mismo, a menudo con una botella en la mano.

El mago llegaba al vestíbulo de su casa, cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse. Su cara se iluminó al ver a Remus Lupin entrar a la estancia, con esa característica sonrisa que le fascinaba.

-Hola, Sirius.

-¡Lunático! Qué bien que eres tú. Creí que tendría que soportar a Quejicus otra vez. Le da por venir a molestar.

Abrazó a su compañero, quien correspondió torpemente pero no con menor alegría.

-Me alegra haber podido venir. Oficialmente, estoy en negociaciones con el clan de Fenrir… pero no se mostró dispuesto. En cuanto las cosas comenzaron a ir mal, me fui.

-Cosa que agradezco mucho. Hacía tiempo que no te veía.

-Ha sido una semana, tan sólo…

-Cuando has perdido doce años, cada día cuenta –Sirius lo miró con una sonrisa- Dime, a pesar de que me pensabas culpable, ¿nunca me extrañaste?

-… Todos los días.

Las miradas de los magos se enlazaron en un diálogo sin palabras que sólo terminó cuando un arrugado y menudo elfo doméstico apareció a mitad del salón, con un sonoro ¡crack!. La criatura observó durante un momento a su Sirius, con el desprecio escrito en el rostro, mientras murmuraba para sí.

-Y ahí está ese híbrido, esa escoria que pisa la casa de mi ama. Y Kreacher sabe cosas, cosas que el malagradecido amo susurra entre sueños sobre él…

-¡Cállate! –el bramido de Sirius fue tajante. Luego, en tono molesto, habló dirigiéndose a su compañero- Vamos a la cocina, creo que tengo chocolate caliente. Ahí no nos molestará.

Con una vaga sonrisa, Remus lo siguió y se sentó en una silla, mientras observaba a su amigo, que intentaba encender fuego para el chocolate. Al fin, sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña risa salió de sus labios.

-Y dime… ¿qué cosas susurra el malagradecido amo sobre mí por las noches?

Algo ruborizado, Sirius se dio la vuelta.

-Nada que no te haya dicho o hecho antes.

El turno de sonrojarse fue para Lupin. Ante su expresión, el animago soltó una carcajada. Se sentó junto a él, y entrelazó sus manos, lentamente. Tras unos momentos de silencio, besó quedamente los dedos del licántropo.

-Gracias por venir.

Su amigo respondió con la mirada.

/

La cocina lucía vacía de nuevo, a exepción de dos tazas con restos de chocolate sobre la mesa. Arriba, en la habitación de Sirius, Remus y él yacían acostados en el suelo, uno al lado de otro, cubiertos con una manta. Pósters y fotografías que mostraban tiempos mejores colgaban de las paredes, mientras Lunático delineaba con el dedo los tatuajes del torso desnudo de Sirius. El animago, a su vez, lo observaba embelesado. Azkaban no le había arrebatado la idea de que aún cuando hubieran terminado, podían seguir haciendo el amor por mucho más tiempo, con gestos tan simples como una sonrisa, una caricia, o tal vez sólo disfrutando del silencio recargado en el pecho de Remus, como hacía en ese momento.

Observó las manos que lo acariciaban. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a sus cicatrices, no podía evitar sentirse triste cuando las miraba. Aquellas líneas blancas alrededor de sus muñecas eran las que más impresionaban al animago. Hacía bastante tiempo que Remus le había explicado su origen. Todavía recordaba la tristeza y vergüenza en su rostro cuando le había confesado que eran las marcas de las cadenas con las que sus padres lo amarraban las noches de luna llena.

Perdido entre recuerdos, Sirius besó aquellas cicatrices. Adivinando sus pensamientos, Lupin se estremeció.

-Hay peores cadenas, Canuto. Por lo general son invisibles, y no te das cuenta de que las portas, hasta que resuenan a cada paso que das.

Él asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección sus palabras. De pronto, regresó a él el temor que lo había estado invadiendo durante días.

-Remmie… no quiero morir siendo un prisionero.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –dijo el licántrpo, estrechándolo entre sus brazos-

-No quiero morir sin antes vivir libre, de nuevo. O, si muero, me gustaría saber que al final mi nombre quedó limpio. Quiero salir, sentirme útil, vivo. Quiero montar en motocicleta. ¿Recuerdas mi vieja moto? Siempre decías que me iba a estrellar –suspiró, y Remus pudo observar el anhelo en su rostro -. Quiero ser yo, otra vez.

-Pronto serás libre –besó su cabello y recargó su mejilla contra su cabeza-. Serás exculpado, te harás viejo, y te saldrán tantas canas como a Dumbledore.

-¿De verdad? ¿como Dumbledore?

-Sí, pero serás mucho más atractivo… espero.

Con sus risas todavía resonando en sus oídos, Remus cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Poco después Sirius lo imitó. Cuando Molly Weasley entró al dormitorio, al día siguiente, los encontró todavía abrazados. Por supuesto, una vez despiertos tuvieron que prometerle que en posteriores ocasiones procurarían dormir con ropa, o al menos que pondrían una nota en la puerta.

Dos semanas después, Remus entraba de nuevo a aquella habitación, con un periódico en la mano. Tenía el rostro demacrado, los ojos enrojecidos y el desaliñado aspecto de quien ha sufrido mucho en poco tiempo. Caminó hasta una foto que mostraba a un Sirius joven y sonriente. Era una fotografía muggle, tomada en las orillas del lago de Hogwarts una cálida tarde que parecía más lejana que nunca. El licántropo se aclaró la garganta, aunque eso no alivió el nudo que sentía en ella. Cuando consiguió hablar, su voz sonó rota y marchita.

-Al final lo lograste, Canuto… Sólo quedabas tú, y tu última travesura está realizada.

Sin poder articular una palabra más, besó la fotografía y depositó el periódico junto a ella. Las lágrimas habían humedecido el papel y emborronado la tinta, pero aún se alcanzaban a leer los titulares: "Sirius Black, Inocente. El Ministerio se ve obligado a reconocer errores tras los recientes acontecimientos en el Departamento de Misterios"

* * *

**Y bueno... yo tampoco quería ese final, pero como no me agradan las teorias de cómo-sirius-pudo-haber-sobrevivido, pues aprovecharemos su muerte. Cualquier review será apreciado ;)**


End file.
